winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kool Princess
Hi Kool Hi Kool, I have been thinking of Lucy's Winx form, but I can't really think of a good form, but I am still thinking on her form, do you have any ideas for Mandy's Winx form? I can't think of anything for her right now, I am still working on Lucy, and her Winx form, have you seen that I have added more to Lucy's story? Niko Banks Hi, want to be friends? :), 01:20, August 13, 2011, (UTC) Why? They're already so amazing! But, uh, the Winx doesn't look like a Winx form necessarily. Like, aren't Winx forms usually pretty simple?--TundraEmpress 18:07, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Permission Slip? Hey! Im writing drafts for my new and upcoming fanfiction and I was wondering if i could use Liona as one of the characters in my upcoming story? Credit will be given (pinky promise!) :) Your art work is awesome! RoxyFan28 15:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking, maybe if Mandy was a Fairy/Human hybride, (I will be thinking of a good backstory) You can choose her power, if you want to.Niko Banks Hi, want to be friends? :), 07:30, August 14, 2011, (UTC) It's really cute now, but I was chatting with Roxy11 and BloomPurple13 and they said use the first one, whatever that means. --TundraEmpress 20:07, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I just saw Liona's new Winx form. It really looks more nature-like, and it looks great. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 03:33, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Aw, it's so cute! I love it! --TundraEmpress 15:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I was trying to learn more on Liona when I realized in all of her photos the position of her body is reversed in the faded background. May I ask how you did that? -Angel the Sound of Infinity~ I couldn't draw anything in paint because Im not the best at doing stuff on paint, I draw better on paper (chibis :) ) But I haven't had my scanner connected to my laptop yet but... OMG thanks :D Its really pretty! Gold Star for you ^.^ The hair isn't too bad at all c: That Marie pic is so cute!--TundraEmpress 16:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) You did great overall :) Thank you so much :) :) :) The Sacred 7 I can't believe I forgot about Allesandro, but now that I remembered. Want me to add him to A Light in the Darkness as a reoccuring character that hangs with Bracken and Andro? Considering Liona is in Life at Alfea I bet he'll be put in there too -Angel the Sound of Infinity~ Alessandro is so cute, how did you come up with him?--TundraEmpress 23:16, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Gimp quick Q for ya, howd you learn to use gimp? -Angel the Sound of Infinity~ I was talking to Roxy, and she was complaining about how she kept redoing her art because it looked so bad. I was wondering if you could tell me what you think she could do to make her art better, what you thought didn't look right, so I could give her some advice from you. --TundraEmpress 21:41, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Quick Q, how do you make that mirror effect on gimp? -Angel the Sound of Infinity~ I'm back! I forgot how much I totally loved you! I'm back, for good. And since Roxy13 is gone for good, I think I better request bureacracy, so I can make you and SkyGuy admins. --Babi Ariel~People dislike me,people hate me. But nobody loves me. 13:52, October 9, 2011 (UTC) LOL, I'm just glad to be back. I wish Roxy13 was back too though. Why exactly did she leave? --Babi Ariel~People dislike me,people hate me. But nobody loves me. 07:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC) definitely, and thanks. I deciced to mess around with AP cus I couldn't figure gimp for my life. A day later I remembered everything my friends taught me when it came to photoshop, so I'm pretty much all set -Angel the Sound of Infinity~ KOOL :D its been so long since I last spoke to you, how are you, KP? and what have you been upto lately? Niko Banks Hi, want to be friends? :), 04:00, October 10, 2011, (UTC) OH MY GOSH LEO'S NEW ENCHANTIX IS GORGEOUS. I'm so sorry I didn't do the original wings for you. Oh my gosh you're so much more amazing than I will ever be... BUT I LOVE IT!--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 19:03, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, KP. Are you ignoring me for some reason? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 21:02, November 3, 2011 (UTC) It helps a lot, thank you. :) Ah, understood. :D --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 17:24, November 13, 2011 (UTC) just wanted to let you know that, http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mr.RachelBerry , felt like modefying your Liona page, so I undid the revision for you. -Angel I am so jealous of you right now. Your Liona art is so much more amazing than mine will EVER be. :) Love ya anyway, though. :D--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 18:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC) oh and I almost forgot, are you going to make an Allesandro page? If you don't have interest in so, I would be more than happy to make it for ya, unless you just dont have the time and still want to, then Ill completely understand. Either way, i wont be able to write his background due to you being the only one who knows it. Otherwise, hope to talk to ya soon, -Angel http://alianafireheart.deviantart.com/#/d4hzk69 A fanart I did of Leo, Ariel and Ali. I didn't do her justice, but tell me what you think?--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 13:13, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi KP, hows it going, I have been kinda inactive for a while, but I have not forgot bout this wiki,, so whats new? Niko Banks 19:20, December 4, 2011 (UTC) lol, seems we've been both been busy or lazy to come on the wiki xD well its so good to hear from you sis :) Niko Banks 09:35, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks~ I will. :D I love all of Liona's new art btw. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 11:03, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas And a merry christmas to you too. I now this may seem sudden, but coming tommarrow, i have request for you. i'm not going to ask you tonight due to the fact that it's so late. Till tomorrow then, merry christmas, and a happy new year. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:19, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I need a pic for a character I'm making on another fanon site that was recently founded. This character is the daughter of two main characters of its canon affiliate. I don't have pics to show you, but the official discription is on the site I'm referring too: http://zeronotsukaimafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Suzuka_Hiraga. The pics of the subjects parents are on the canon site. check the infobox for the links, as well as the subjects hieght and measurements. As for the name of the subject in general, its called Zero no Tsukaima, english name: The Familiar of Zero. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:38, December 25, 2011 (UTC) OMG, you are amazing girlie! Liona is gorgeous, and so is the pic. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too! Expect a card from me later this week, maybe. :) --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 02:43, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Not necessarily,but if want to do that to make it more realistic in comparison of the anime, go right ahead. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 03:03, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Take your time, I'm in no hurry. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 03:25, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi KP, Merry Christmas, to you, and I hope you enjoy your Christmas and have an awesome new year :D Niko Banks 18:22, December 25, 2011 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS KP!!!! Hope you have a fun and safe christmas and happy new years :3! Heehee, that's fine. :) And thanks! That means a TON coming from an awesome artist like you. :)--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:26, December 25, 2011 (UTC) --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 21:58, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Xmas!! - / User:WhirlWave You watch K-ON!! ? Wow awesome! -User:WhirlWave What? I thought the doll maker dolls were cute. This is logged out Roxy13 btw. Thank u! And Merry Chirstmas!AnimeQueen97 20:07, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it's late, but I've been busy. Merry Christmas though~ -Angel Her hair is straight, and just a little longer than shoulder length. As for what she wears, have her wearing the Tristain Magic Academy Uniform. She's a second year student, so do a black cape with it, and put a sword attached to a belt too. This just occurred to me, but could you put her familiar standing behind her? As you may have read, it is a white winged unicorn. I don't really wish to give you more work, so I won't force you to do that. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:19, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Unicorns, winged or not, have a horn. A pegasus, does not. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:28, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:34, January 1, 2012 (UTC) It's not entirely what I pictured, but it looks FANTASTIC! I keep forgetting how good you are at doing stuff like that. Thanks a mil', and Happy New Year. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:00, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again for the Suzuka pic, but I have one last request. I just tired to move it to Suzuks's page, but the way I did it seems to have messed up the size. would you mind reuploading it there, so that size I can have it there larger, so it can be seen better? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:18, January 2, 2012 (UTC) OH MY GOD THAT'S FLIPPING AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG OMG OMG OMG BloomPurple11~Fire Arrow! 17:46, January 10, 2012 (UTC) new pic request Sorry to bother you with this again, but I'd like to request a pic for some new characters on that that fanon site I've been working on for some time. They are Guiche Gramont Jr., Drako Colbert, and Hermione. Once again, their discriptions and measurements are on their respective pages, and links to their parents pages in their infoboxes as well, so you know what their parents look like to help. I don't know when you'll be able to respond, but If you say "yes", put Guiche and Drako in male Tristain Academy uniforms, and Hermione in a maids outfit. Keep in mind that Hermione is 11. And take your time, as much as you need, I'm in no hurry. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:19, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Without Wings now has a deviantART group! Liona has a folder; will you be joining? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 01:40, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I repeat, I don't know when you'll be able to reply to my last message and request, but I'm in no hurry, but I won't deny that I will get a little impatient (really sorry if that sounds rude). SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Join Fanfic? Hi there, I just started a new fanfiction Total Drama: Fairy Edition, which will feature everyone's fairies and specialists. I have over 20 spots available, and you can sign up as many characters you can (minimum requirment: 1). If you do not know what Total Drama is, feel free to check it out: its quite a funny cartoon. Toodles! P.S. I haven't seen you forever!!!! Stop by soon :) Don't forget the two boys I asked for as well. And really, take your time. I'm in no hurry. And (hehehe) you're not the only one who's busy with school. Thanks a bunch for helping out. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 12:28, February 9, 2012 (UTC) All right, thanks. :) Even if you don't join, though, be sure to stop by and check us out sometime!--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 21:07, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hehe awesome! You should watch it... in fact.... I started re-editing at Total Drama Fanon :D HI :D it has been a waaaay to long since we last chatted, so time to talk again :) So how are you KP? Hope you enjoyed Christmas and the New year :D Niko Banks 12:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Not much, but I am now on Facebook and got my owm Skype account too :D incase you got DA, I am on there too :D Niko Banks 11:17, February 12, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome, and yes. It's all posted on my deviantart. I don't post it here. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 13:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Understandable. Two last things: 1: When I said "put Hermione in a maids outfit", I would like you to put her in one like the one her mother used to wear. 2: When you do them, I would like them to be "Anime like", like the way you did Suzuka. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) No, it looks really good. it's perfect. Not exactly how I envisioned, but it's perfect. But, would you mind uploading it, and the boys when you do them, on Zero no tsukaima fanon? I don't want to end up messing up the size, like I did last time. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:58, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Never mind Hermione, I managed to do it properly this time. But please, upload the boys on that site when you do them. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:03, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hola, chica. It has been too long, or it feels like it, anyway. What are you up to?--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Finishing up the majority of Ali's outfits- I redid her rockstar and I'm very happy with the result. Also working on my KH OC Ali- she's looking pretty good now. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:03, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. Plus, that didn't even look like a sixteen-year-old. Again, take your time. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:04, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Guiche's too. They were born about six, to seven months after Suzuka, so yes, they are in the same year. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:15, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Really? Wow. Not trying to be mean, but I finished Ali's like the day after I first heard about it. And can I see a preview?? http://winx-without-wings.deviantart.com/gallery/35090427#/d4bf8e5 Here's Ali's. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 01:32, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Guiche is not entirely like his father. he's not as handsom as his father is, but yes, he is almost a clone. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:55, February 28, 2012 (UTC) And the pic, though not entirely what I imagined, looks perfect! SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:57, February 28, 2012 (UTC) But, could you remove that black ring around his neck? It really ruins your work, and reminds me of a totally unrelated anime. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 03:01, February 28, 2012 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG!!!!! It looks awesome! And, I'm done- I just haven't posted it yet! I'll put it up this afternoon. :D :D BUT OMG... your hair always looks better than mine. *feels the urge to redo YET AGAIN* --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 17:16, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi there. You seem to make pictures really well, from the Liona page. Do you draw them or do you have a program you use?? TigersRCute 22:28, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Havn't talked to you for months! How have you been? Winx Club Rox 01:32, March 1, 2012 (UTC) HI! Do you want to do a fanfic collab sometime? I got some free time to spare. ^.^ Niko Banks 09:48, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello dahling, long time no see. Then again... I spend most of my time on dA. So that might be my fault. Hehe.--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:46, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I know I said to take your time, but, just out of curiosity, how much longer do you think it'll be before your done with Guiche's picture? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:59, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi KP lol, believe me, I have seen worse writing, grammar and spelling errors in life, how bad could your writing be? give me a small example. Niko Banks 08:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Aw, thanks, I'm glad you like it! :D And maybe... it's such a shame we can't talk more. Remember when this wiki used to be the place to be on Friday nights? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 19:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Yup! I've missed you so much too! Winx Club Rox 21:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey you want to chat on Wiki Chat? either on here or on this Wiki chat -> Redwall Wars Wiki Chat, I will be on either of them.Niko Banks 23:00, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I've been busy with school, but I'm fitting in some time to get on here and Deviantart. Yes, I've been working on Summer's art. I just havn't posted it on here yet. Most of my newer art is on DA. http://winxclubrox28.deviantart.com You should get a Deviantart account! Winx Club Rox 23:07, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Not really. I did enter a challenge on a forum website, where you have to play all the way through a Pokemon game with only one type. That's pretty much fallen by the wayside though. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 11:57, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey KP, hows it going ol'girl? how was your Easter Weekend? Hope you didn't eat too much easter eggs...or else laughs evilly and held Dentist aquitement in both of my hands and a dentist like torture chair behind me Niko Banks 18:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ^^ Yeah... hey, it's been so long! I was beginning to think I'd never hear from you. Hehe... anyway. What's up next for Leo? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 19:36, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... a fanfic, maybe? I can't guess. ^^ Oh, yeah, I told you about the deviantART Without Wings club right? I can't remember... --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 16:27, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Really???? AWESOME!!!! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE!!!!! :D --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 13:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Awww. Well, you inspired me- I drew both Liona and Ariel in dresses I think they would've worn to the first dance as freshman, as opposed to the beautiful grownup gowns they wear later. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 19:30, May 4, 2012 (UTC) O.O I'll scan it in right away! XD --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 12:29, May 6, 2012 (UTC) IT'S SUMMER You're gonna be on more now, right? Right? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 23:12, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it started last Monday! How much longer do you have left in school? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 18:23, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I have a new pic I would like you to make for that other site of mine. Another girl, and this time her name is "Arieka". Again, you will find her description, measurements, and links to her parents on her page. She's 15, so this time she is a Tristain Academy first year, and first years have light-brown capes; see "this page" for reference on the exact color. She's also an Elf, so this time, she will need to have pointed ears; again, see her parents for reference. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:03, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't request that nicely. If you say yes, could you do it? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:32, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Sup.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:34, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I understand perfectly. You're not the only one with a busy month ahead of you. But I was patient to wait for you to reply, and I can be patient even longer (but, knowing you, you might find some spare time at some point in this busy month of yours). SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:36, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Awwwwwwwww. Well, good luck! See you then! ^^ --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 21:41, June 14, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 19:16, June 28, 2012 (UTC) YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!!!!!!!! --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:52, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure you'll be fine. My own Summer Vacation began over a month ago needless to say, but that was in a different state, and I moved state last month as well. At least now everyone can make use of free-time. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:07, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ^^ I have some redone designs for Babi Ariel's Believix, Winx, and a full art piece done for her Enchantix. Would you like to see? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 01:19, June 30, 2012 (UTC) http://sta.sh/02bn5d8m3uf2 What do you think of this for Babi Ariel's Believix? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 23:58, June 30, 2012 (UTC) UGH. I know I am spamming you. But, I just thought I'd give this to you. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 19:24, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Arieka looks great! Thanks a bunch. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 09:31, July 5, 2012 (UTC) 1. Thanks for the feedback! I'll keep in mind for when I do the final art. 2. Here ya go on her Enchantix: http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ariel_Enchantix_Roxy13.png and here's her Winx design: http://sta.sh/023epuy0ku1n I haven't done her Winx wings yet. But I'm almost done with her Believix wings- I'm just gonna do frames for the hind wings, like Tecna. 3. I haven't heard from her. I wonder if she's not on summer break yet? 4. You're welcome! ^^ --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 12:59, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I was wondering about those. But thanks again! I was really pleased with it. The wings turned out so well, to me at least. Her Winx design is complete with wings, but the finished product isn't done yet. Thanks! ^^ Have you seen Samantha and Katherine's new forms? And read the new chapter? ^^ Sorry, I'm excited to have you back! Yeah, true. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 19:29, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Hey, dahling, are you still around? I haven't heard from you in a long time. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 13:44, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ^^ You'll have to post some of that! ^^ Thanks! AND IT IS UP!!!!!!! ^^ Both her Believix and Winx. They're on her page. ^^ --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 02:55, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I love all of your art! Do you think you can do Stephanie's art?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:11, August 14, 2012 (UTC) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You are absolutely, incredibly amazing! ^^ I wish there was some art or something I could do for you in return! ^^ On another note, I'm designing all the guys' dragons. What colors should Alessandro's be? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 00:58, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Also, will Liona have a Harmonix/Sirenix? I'm doing wings for all the girls and I wanted to check. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 22:11, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I posted a link to Liona's page on the dA blog, and they love her!--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 22:04, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Uhm, how can I use templates in my page? They are not available in my fanfic. John Albert Veregan (talk) 23:41, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Darlin, are you still here? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 17:53, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Alright, I understand.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:44, November 8, 2012 (UTC) But-but- *sighs* I'll miss you! Um, may I do art for Leo, though? I could foster her like I'm doing Dalia and Ariel! --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 23:54, November 9, 2012 (UTC) hey Princess. I hope you have time to reply this:D. it is sarah from the winx wikia website. i just recently created a page. it is Janelle. I was wondering if you would like the arts??? any problems?HI!I SARAH here (talk) 17:24, November 12, 2012 (UTC) New gallery request Hello! It's been a long time since we talked. I saw that school is taking up your time, and I quite understand that you may not reply to this for some time. All the same, I have an images request for you. Last September, I founded a new fanon site called Area no Kishi Fanon Wiki, and so far it is far from decorative. So I would like to request images, an entire gallery in fact, for the first (and for the time being "only") character. Her name is Keiko Aizawa. As usual, you'll find her physical information on her page, and her measurements, and links to her parents pages, in her infobox. I know I'm asking a lot, and school is taking up your time, but you could maybe possibly do them during Winter Break. If you say "yes", and I will understand if you say "no", here's the list of pictures I would like you to make; *''All'' the outfits I described in Keiko's "Appearance" section. *Keiko in an Enoshima High girls uniform, both summer and winter. There is no picture example for either, so for the winter one, watch the first few minutes of this episode; ".tv/area-no-kishi-episode-5/ here". As for the summer uniform, watch the first few minutes of this episode; ".tv/area-no-kishi-episode-17/ here". *Keiko in an Enoshima Soccer team uniform, an example of which you will see on this image: "here" (Keep in mind that her school team jersey # is 7) *Keiko in a Nadeshiko Japan (Japan Women's National Soccer Team) uniform, with the number 9 *And finally, Keiko in a Yukata (Summer Kimono). I don't care what sort, so surprise me. That's everything I'm asking. Again, I know I'm asking a lot, but if you could possibly do them when you get any sort of break, I will personally be very grateful. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:56, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Listen... I don't know when you'll see this. But, I'm working on a Harmonix and Sirenix for Liona. Hope that's okay. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 23:07, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello there my friend, it has been ages since I last spoke to you, how have you been since we last spoke? What chances have you faced over the period of time we haven't spoke? I hope Christmas (if you celebrate it) went well and your New Year went well as well :) Niko Banks (talk) 19:43, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Staying in Touch I was wondering if you had a skype account? I now have on and would love to add you so we can stay in touch. --Roxy13 (talk) 23:15, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Which program did you use to make File:Lionacivilian2.png? --[[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Twilight Sparkle']] [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'Fr'iendship is magic]] 12:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC)